


Kinktober 2017

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Theo Raeken, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dom Chris Argent, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Time, Jeep Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panties, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Season/Series 06, Public Hand Jobs, Rope Bondage, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Strap-Ons, Sub Peter Hale, Sub Stiles, Succubus Stiles Stilinski, Theo is a Little Shit, Tickle Fights, Watersports, Wolf Derek, referenced truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: The collection of prompts I filled for kinktober, separated by chapter.Tags updated by chapter.





	1. Aphrodisiac (stetopher)

**Author's Note:**

> Original title is original I know.  
> The dub-con tag is just in case.

Peter panted hard and took off his clothes. His mind was a foggy mess but he knew he wanted one thing: Stiles.

 

Stiles stood in the clearing, naked, and his pale skin shone in the moonlight. His eyes were as white as the moon and shadows crawled around his ankles. Dark claws extended from his fingers.

 

Peter stood in front of the boy, naked as well, and mouth watering to bring him pleasure.

 

Stiles reached out to touch Peter when there was a shout.

 

“Stiles!”

 

The two turned to see Chris burst through the underbrush. “Stiles, don’t feed on Peter, you’ll kill him!” Or worse it would do nothing due to Peter’s resurrected flesh.

 

Stiles blinked and drew his hand closer to Peter’s mouth.

 

Peter stood still.

 

Chris tramped forward and grabbed Stiles, kissing him. “There, now you have both of us to control.”

 

Stiles whimpered after a moment and Chris undressed.

 

Then Stiles was pressed between the two men, rubbing against their hard cocks.

 

Stiles drew his claw down Peter’s chest, drawing blood.

 

Peter hissed.

 

Stiles used the blood to ease a finger into himself with a grunt.

 

Stiles kept using Peter’s blood till he could fit his four fingers inside himself.

 

Then he turned and pushed Chris onto the ground, straddling his hips.

 

Chris gripped Stiles’ mole speckled hips and pushed in.

 

Stiles moaned.

 

Chris thrust up into him a few times before Stiles turned and beckoned Peter to him.

 

Peter knelt and eased into Stiles.

 

Stiles moaned and moved against the two cocks.

 

He rode them for some time, working up a sweat.

 

Then when the moon reached its last arch in the sky, Stiles threw his head back and cried out, coming.

 

Peter and Chris came in unison and Stiles’ glowing eyes grew brighter, the claws sharper and the shadows around him darkened. His skin seemed to glow and he swayed, making motions over Peter and Chris, like he was pulling their air towards him.

 

The two men groaned.

 

Stiles shuddered and stilled after a moment.

 

Eventually Peter and Chris came back to themselves.

 

“Did he just-? Did you-?” Peter blinked at Chris.

 

“Thank me later, we have to see if he’s ok.” Chris went to pull out and Stiles growled, eyes dark black.

 

“I don’t think he’s done.” Peter ran a hand through Stiles’ hair.

 

Stiles leaned back.

 

“Next time I’m going to bite your pretty neck.” Peter pressed his mouth to the dip in Stiles' neck, grinning.

 

Stiles grinned wickedly, all sharp teeth.

 

“He could have hurt you.”

 

Peter snorted. “He’s been feeding off me for months and you haven’t noticed.”

 

“So this was to get me to-?”

 

“Be part of our little ménage à trois, yes.”

 

The two smirked.

 

Chris shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Would you have wanted this? I know being with me is one thing, but a succubus…”

 

“A child. What if I had hurt him Peter? What if I thought he had attacked you?”

 

“I trusted you enough to know you wouldn’t.” Peter nuzzled Stiles.

 

Stiles let out a content sigh.

 

“Next time I’ll just let him do whatever he wants with you.” Peter chuckled. “We’re both his food sources now, next time is the full moon and we’ll do whatever he wants, at full power and full feed.”

 

A cloud passed over the moon and Stiles shuddered, eyes returning to normal.

 

“How are you feeling?” Peter ran his warm hands over Stiles’ chilled skin.

 

“Full.” He got up with a hiss, the two cocks eased out of him. He stretched and Peter moved to get up.

 

Chris propped himself up on his elbows. “I bet you’re feeling much more satisfied then when you were just feeding on Peter.”

 

Peter had started to get dressed and glanced at Chris.

 

Chris got to his feet. “My human seed is what Stiles really craves, with it balanced with yours tinged with supernatural elements is better nourishment then supernatural seed alone.”

 

“We really should have asked him.” Peter pulled on his shirt and Stiles laughed.

 

He jumped on Peter’s back. “Take me back to my Jeep, I need my clothes.”

 

“You’re lucky I run hot blooded.” Peter walked off and Chris got dressed, before following them down to where Stiles left his Jeep.

 

They needed to discuss next time.


	2. watersports (sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written sterek before and watersports only once so here you go

Stiles sat on the couch in Derek’s loft.

 

By now he was used to being alone with Derek, he wasn’t nervous anymore about what the wolf would think of his sudden arousal because he had been distracted by Derek’s ass. But today Stiles’ heart pounded at the thought of what he was going to ask.

 

Derek came down from the kitchen.

 

Stiles sat up as he smelled burritos.

 

Derek handed him a plate.

 

Stiles’ mouth was already watering. He tried not to inhale the burrito, didn’t want to burn his mouth.

 

As Derek lounged next to him, pressing lightly against him, Stiles hoped Derek didn’t ask why his heart was beating so fast.

 

“What do you have to tell me?”

 

Stiles nearly choked. “Can you read minds?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re quiet. You’re never quiet, even when we’re having sex. Only when you have to tell me something, so what is it?”

 

Stiles continued chewing.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Hang on!” Crumbs flew from his mouth. He set the plate on the cushions between them. “So I know you like scent marking me. Scott does it too sometimes. But I was thinking-um-I have another way for you to mark me that’s more than just rubbing your face all up in my neck.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Stiles blushed hard. “You don’t have to-“

 

“You haven’t told me what it is.”

 

"Pee.”

 

Derek blinked. “Pee?”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, pee on me, mark me as yours.”

 

“You realize the others will smell it?”

 

“They smell your scent all over me anyway.”

 

Derek sat back, thinking.  “Well we can’t do it here.”

 

“Just lay a tarp down.”

 

Derek glanced at Stiles. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

 

Stiles blushed harder.

 

“We’ll do it tomorrow.” Derek got up.

 

“Wh-? Why not now?”

 

“Because I’m empty and you have to get to lacrosse practice.”

 

Stiles sat up. “But we will do it tomorrow?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

Stiles grinned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next afternoon Stiles was nearly vibrating with anticipation.

 

Scott kept giving Stiles odd looks in school but didn’t ask.

 

Stiles threw his backpack on Derek’s couch and took his shirt off. He could see the blue tarp laid out on the floor and he hurried to get his pants off. He sat down on the tarp, it was cold and the tarp crinkled.

 

Derek came down stairs, having just had another glass of water.  “I’ve been filing up all day. Figured you’d appreciate it.”

 

Stiles nodded. “So-um I don’t want you do it right away.”

 

Derek’s hand stilled on his pants.

 

Stiles sat up on his knees. “I want to suck you off first.”

 

Derek unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

 

Stiles took the head into his mouth and Derek rumbled out a pleased sound.

 

Stiles sank lower and bobbed up and down, getting Derek hard.

 

Derek ran a hand into Stiles’ hair.

 

Stiles hummed and Derek grunted. “Stiles...I’m not sure I can hold back if I come.”

 

Stiles pulled off. “Then do it.” Stiles lay back, goose pimples rising on his flesh for a moment.

 

Derek took his cock and aimed at Stiles’ chest.

 

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip as he felt the warmness splash onto his chest and make a path down his stomach.

 

The smell was different from Derek’s come, but it still belonged to Derek. Stiles belonged to Derek.

 

Stiles opened his eyes, watching Derek aim lower. “Get my ass.” Stiles spread his legs.

 

Derek arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

Stiles whimpered as the last of Derek’s pee hit his ass and dribbled down.

 

Stiles panted, staring at the ceiling for a moment.

 

“You really enjoyed that.”

 

Stiles flushed hard. He knew his cock was displayed against his stomach.

 

“Do you want me to come on you too?”

 

Stiles whined. “Shit yeah. Please Derek.” At this rate Stiles would come untouched.

 

Derek stood over Stiles’ chest, fisting his cock.

 

Stiles watched the slide of Derek’s hand.

 

Derek grunted. “How long has the idea of being peed on turned you on?”

 

“Uh...” Stiles licked his lips. “Not long and n-not about anyone else. Just you. So you can mark me. Just though it would-“

 

Derek groaned and came, getting Stiles across his face.

 

Stiles licked up a stray drop and moaned. “I don’t want to move, but I want to come.”

 

Derek turned and knelt down, careful to avoid the drying pee. He grabbed Stiles’ cock.

 

Derek started pumping and started talking. “Maybe we could do this again. You could watch me drink water all day, knowing you’ll get it all later. Maybe I could tie you down next time and have you suck my cock afterwards, so you can taste it.”

 

Stiles whined and bucked his hips.

 

“Or I could pee on your face and rub it in so you can smell it too.”

 

Stiles bit his lip. “Shit. Shit! Derek-I-“

 

“Or I could just roll you over and pee on your back, watch it drip down your ass.”

 

Stiles bucked sharply and came with a shout.

 

Derek got up as Stiles panted hard. “What do you think?”

 

Stiles licked his lips. “I-yeah. I like all of that.”

 

Derek smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can go get bottled water.”

 

Stiles sat up with a groan, the floor had hurt his back a little. “If I knew you would tease me like this I wouldn’t have told you.”

 

Derek went upstarts to get the shower going. “That’s a lie!”

 

Stiles huffed but grinned as he surveyed the tarp, then got up to follow Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, come poke me


	3. Public (petopher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris have some fun at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what to do with this so here you go.

Peter smiled and bit back a moan. He wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck with a chuckle.

 

Peter pressed back further against the bench, watching the other mall patrons with glee.

 

“Stop it, you’re going to get us in trouble.”

 

Peter’s gaze flicked to Chris’s hand, which was wrapped around Peter’s cock. “You should rethink your words darling.”

 

“I don’t know why you convinced me to do this. We could have gone to the bathroom…”

 

Peter shook his head. “There’s a thrill when everyone knows but won’t say anything to us.”

 

“You’re terrible.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“That’s a little obvious.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on now, we don’t want any unneeded attention.”

 

Chris stroked faster and Peter shuddered, coming over Chris’s hand.

 

Chris scowled, but Peter handed him a wet wipe from a package in his pocket.

 

Chris cleaned his hand and Peter tucked himself away.

 

Chris stood, and they walked down past the entrances to Macy’s and a Banana Republic like nothing had happened. Chris tossed the wipe.

 

 

Later, at their shared apartment, there was a knock at the door.

 

Chris went to open it.

 

Noah stood there. “Argent, I don’t really think I have to tell you there are cameras in the mall, do I?”

 

Peter came up behind Chris with a smile.

 

“And normally I would arrest both of you for public indecency if I didn’t know it was a dare.” Noah sighed. “Can you do it somewhere our children don’t frequent next time?”

 

“Maybe if we don’t get a ‘you must do it’ dare next time.”

 

Chris shushed Peter. “We tried to be as discreet as possible.”

 

“Thankfully the cameras at the mall aren’t exactly in crystal clear quality and you were some ways down from it.”

 

Peter grinned.

 

Noah shook his head. “Use a little more sense next time, I don’t want to have to ban you from the mall.” Noah walked towards the elevator.

 

Chris closed the door and Peter pressed up against his back. “You’re terrible, you’re not coming to game night next a week.”

 

Peter pouted.

 

Chris turned, pulling Peter close. “If you want something kinky, we can get one of those cheap card sets with a die.” Chris pecked a kiss to Peter’s lips. “It doesn’t have to be extreme, right?”

 

Peter shook his head, lost in thought.

 

“Or I can always just chase you through the Preserve.”

 

Peter’s eyes lit up.

 

Chris smiled. “I thought so. Just a simple chase, nothing too crazy. I’ll let the kids know in case you howl and they think something is wrong.”

 

Peter grinned. “Let’s go right now.”

 

Chris laughed and pulled Peter back. “What makes you think I’m giving you a head start?” He ran a hand up to the back of Peter’s neck and squeezed.

 

Peter whined.

 

“We’ll start at the same time, an even playing field.” Chris kissed Peter on the cheek and they walked out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


	4. Bondage/begging (petopher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself, one goes with the other for me

Peter wrapped the rope around Chris’s wrists, sat in his bare lap and smiled.

 

Chris arched an eyebrow at Peter.

 

“Remember we agreed to this, but you can always back out.” Peter ran a hand down Chris’s chest.

 

“I’m fine Peter.”

 

“Just checking.” Peter leaned down and kissed Chris.

 

Peter ground his hips against Chris while his hand played with Chris’s nipples.

 

Peter’s free hand stroked Chris’s cheek.

 

Chris hummed into the kiss and tried not to chase Peter’s lips when he pulled back.

 

“How much do you want this?” Peter pressed a kiss to the side of Chris’s mouth.

 

“Why? Do you want me to beg for have you fuck me?”

 

Peter picked his head up just enough that Chris could see the glint in his eye. “If you don’t mind…”

 

“You’re such a brat sometimes.”

 

“Is it really going to hurt your pride that much?” Peter sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Chris sighed. “Peter, please…” He closed his eyes.

 

“No, no. I want you to look me in the eye when you do it.”

 

Chris opened his eyes and looked up at Peter. “Peter, please fuck me.” His tone wasn’t exactly easy going.

 

Peter hummed. “Too stern. Try again.”

 

“Peter…” Now Chris was on the verge of being fed up.

 

“No growling, that’s my job.”

 

Chris huffed.

 

Peter sighed. “Is it really that hard?” Peter leaned back down to nuzzle Chris. “I beg you quite often but you would never hear me beg anyone for anything on a hunt or around the children. It’s only for you to hear. Just like your begging is only for me. Let go and do it for me.” Peter leaned back to watch Chris for a moment.

 

Chris brought his hands over his head and tilted his head back, exposing his throat. “Peter, please, fuck me.”

 

Peter smiled and kissed Chris. “That was perfect, thank you darling.” Peter got up to get the lube, Chris stared at Peter’s ass.

 

Peter got the lube and sat on the bed, stroking himself. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

 

Chris huffed. “I like doing things for you Peter, nothing is out of pity. I love you.”

 

Peter smiled. He turned, slick and hard. “Aren’t you glad I opened you up before I tied you up?”

 

“I am grateful for that, yes.”

 

Peter raised Chris’s legs and slid between them, pressing his cock to Chris’s entrance, teasing a little.

 

Peter pushed in and Chris groaned, his eyes closing.

 

Peter thrust all the way in, groaning as well. He pulled back and set up a deep pace, making Chris grunt and moan, hands twisting in the rope as he rode each thrust.

 

They didn’t talk as Peter continued.

 

Time passed slowly, sweat rolled down Chris’s face, a sheen covered Peter’s chest.

 

Peter grabbed Chris’s legs and bent them towards his chest, snapping his hips faster.

 

Chris opened his eyes, moaning as he stared into Peter’s eyes. Chris’s hands were clasped together, knuckles white.

 

Chris panted and Peter leaned to kiss him.

 

Chris’s cock bobbed against his stomach. He liked going slow when they had the time, it was nice to be taken care of. But Peter kept going. Chris was drenched in sweat, he wriggled, all thoughts focusing on his cock. “Peter.”

 

“Yes dear?” Peter panted softly, hair starting to stick to his head with sweat.

 

“I’m glad you took your time, but…”

 

Peter paused and Chris puffed in frustration.

 

“But what?”

 

“I need to come.”

 

“Mhmm.” Peter went back to thrusting.

 

“F-fuck! Damn it, Peter. Just-I need to come.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

Except they both knew what Peter wanted and Chris was a little stubborn.

 

It was silent again for some time.

 

“Peter.” Chris’s voice wavered. His whole body was on edge, he was holding himself back from coming.

 

A few times Peter had tugged on his balls to stop him too.

 

“Peter…please.” Tears glistened in Chris’s eyes. “Please, let me come.”

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Peter pressed a kiss to Chris’s mouth and stroked him, swallowing his moan as he came all over his stomach and Peter’s hand.

 

Chris panted hard as he came down and Peter pulled out, stroking himself.

 

He grunted and came, splashing over Chris’s entrance, which fluttered at the warmness dripping down.

 

Peter got up to get a washcloth from the walk-in bathroom. He came back and cleaned Chris up, even though he could still smell it.

 

Peter sliced the rope with his claws, Chris was too tired to move.

 

Peter rubbed at Chris’s wrists and curled up with him, rumbling softly in his chest as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumble, come poke me


	5. Body Worship (derek/lydia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is says on the tin with a slight twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops the body worship turned into Lydia just telling Derek he's a good person and not what he was when he was with Kate

Lydia took Derek by the hand and had him lie down on her bed. “We’re just going to relax. No monsters, no hunts, just stay here.” Lydia laid down next to Derek, putting a hand on his chest.

 

They curled up and eventually fell asleep.

 

When Derek woke up later, he was hard. It wasn’t morning wood because it wasn’t morning, but still. He sat up, to take care of it in the bathroom.

 

Lydia stirred, sitting up with a small sound. “Did I fall asleep with my makeup on?”

 

“Yes.” Derek got up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Bathroom.”

 

Lydia slid off the bed and grabbed Derek’s hand, turning him around. She noticed his hard cock tenting his jeans. “Derek-“

 

“It’s fine, I was going to-“

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you, you don’t owe me sex-“

 

“I know that, but I’m offering to help and it’s not sex.”

 

Derek blinked, confused.

 

Lydia pulled him back onto the bed. “Get undressed.”

 

Derek arched an eyebrow. “Sounds like it’s leading to sex to me.” He pulled his shirt off though and went to undo his pants.

 

Once he was naked Lydia had him lie on his back.

 

She got her shoes and socks off and laid down next to him again. She ran her hands over his chest. “We don’t have to have sex because I’m going to get you to come by touching you.”

 

Derek opened his mouth and Lydia pressed a kiss to his chest.

 

“I want you to understand that you’re beautiful.”

 

“I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

 

Lydia sat up. “Derek Hale, you are beautiful. You’re a strong, well-mannered werewolf.”

 

“Who got half of his pack killed.”

 

Lydia put a finger to his lips. “No, no tearing yourself down.”

 

She pulled her shirt off, over her head, and got up to undo her skirt. Then she knelt between Derek’s legs. “These strong thighs aren’t just built for running, but doing a fine job of wrapping around me.” She smiled and Derek smiled in return, a small one.

 

Lydia ran her hands up Derek’s body, around his cock. “Do I need to list the reasons of why this is amazing?”

 

Derek chuckled. “Last.”

 

Lydia sighed. “Alright, if you insist.”

 

She sat back on her heels and took hold of Derek’s hand. She kissed it. “Deadly but I can see your world through your hands.”

 

She lay against him and kissed him on the lips. She cradled Derek’s face in her hands, thumbs rubbing his ears. “You are wonderful and beautiful.”

 

Derek squirmed, a flash of memory of Kate touching him wormed into his head. He sat up.

 

Lydia slid to his lap. “Derek, it’s ok. I know what you’re thinking, but you’re stronger than that, then what she wanted you to be. You’re more than just what your body can give.” Lydia kissed him, running a hand through his hair. “You’re a good person, a mentor and friend. You deserve to be feared by those that don’t know you, but you deserve to be loved by those who do know you.” She wrapped her arms around him.

 

Derek hugged her back and ducked his head to inhale her strawberry shampoo and he rumbled out a soft sound.

 

“Do you want me to continue?”

 

Derek lay back, pulling Lydia with him. “You don’t have to keep listing everything.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Lydia kissed Derek’s cheek, then trailed down his throat, feeling his pulse jump before paying attention to his chest.

 

She licked and kissed his nipples, spending time getting them hard before moving down his belly.

 

Derek gasped and his cock jerked.

 

Lydia smiled at him. “I told you.”

 

She kept placing kisses all along his body, running hands over his arms and legs, taking time to caress every inch of his skin.

 

Eventually his cock was hard and he panted softly, eyes half lidded with lust.

 

Lydia moved up Derek’s body to kiss him. She cupped his cheek and slid her tongue into his mouth.

 

Derek wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Lydia pulled back and Derek pushed her hair out of her face.

 

“As much as I’ve enjoyed this, my problem isn’t solved."

 

Lydia reached down to stroke Derek. She talked softly about how powerful he was, how magnificent it was to watch him fight. “I like you as a person, all of you, not just parts of you.”

 

Derek rolled his hips and came, eyes flashing blue for a moment.

 

Lydia kissed him again and Derek pulled back, muttering, “Now I’m going to go to the bathroom, to shower.”

 

Lydia chuckled and got up. She watched Derek walk into the bathroom and took off her underwear before lying back in the bed.

 

As soon as Derek got out of the shower, he would want to scent Lydia and she wanted to cuddle him. An easy compromise before letting the real world settle back in.

 

Lydia got comfortable and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (is this annoying yet?)


	6. Lingerie/frottage (derek/lydia + stydia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek likes seeing Lydia in her panties perhaps a bit more than he had first thought.
> 
> Lydia finds out Stiles has some panties and helps him get more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one chapter!  
> Also I have no idea what happened with the stydia one but here you go anyway.  
> The Derek/Lydia is set post season six, in case that tag doesn't show for everyone.

Derek walked into Lydia’s bedroom and stopped.

 

Lydia was lounging on the bed in her dark purple Victoria Secret lingerie set. It wasn’t just the bra and panties, there were stockings too. Black ones. “You might want to close your mouth before you start drooling.”

 

Derek blinked, he had been staring.

 

Lydia sat up.

 

“I thought you had to pack for college.”

 

Lydia shrugged. “It can wait a night. But I’m sure you can’t.”

 

Derek went to sit next to her. “You know, it was a shock for a long time when you told me you were interested in me during the whole thing when Kate coming back.”

 

Lydia patted his knee. “I should have picked a better time to bring it up, I know. But it looks like time to think did us favors.”

 

“You knew I would show up.”

 

Lydia nodded and laid back on the bed, parting her legs a little.

 

Derek turned and Lydia beckoned him to her.

 

Derek moved closer and kissed Lydia.

 

Derek reached out, for her bra and Lydia pushed his hand away.

 

“Do you realize how expensive these were?”

 

Derek blinked. “But you’re supposed to take them off.”

 

“We don’t have time for that. As much as I said my packing could wait. I do have a plane to catch. I didn’t mean to mislead you.”

 

Derek turned away, pulling back.

 

Lydia got up. “But you can stay and watch me pack.” She went to her closet and opened it, bending to pull out a pair of shoes.

 

Derek stared for a moment, then got up, reaching to pull a suitcase from the top of her closet. His shirt rode up a little and Lydia stared at the trail of hair leading into his pants before it vanished.

 

She took the suitcase and went to place it on the bed.

 

They didn’t talk as Lydia packed.

 

Once she was finished and it was dark, they lay on her bed.

 

Derek had curled up against Lydia.

 

“What are you going to do now? Go back to South America?”

 

“I don’t know. I should check on Cora.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“Fine, she was able to evade the hunters that came after her."

 

“You should tell her to come to you in Brazil.”

 

“I don’t have a phone.”

 

“You need one.”

 

Derek chuckled, remembering his conversation with Chris. “Yeah I do. I’ll do that before I leave.” Derek nuzzled his nose against Lydia’s neck.

 

After a moment, Lydia cleared her throat. “Derek?”

 

He hummed, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Lydia and nose against her still.

 

“Do you want me to take care of this?” Lydia reached back to palm Derek’s hard cock through his jeans.

 

“Oh. I didn’t…”

 

“It’s fine.” Lydia rolled over and Derek stared into her eyes for a moment.

 

His wolf was certainly interested in her, even if nothing was going to happen. “Are you going to take the underwear off?”

 

“No.” Lydia put a leg over Derek’s. “But we can find a way around that, right?” She ground her hips against Derek.

 

He shuddered. “At least let me…” He unzipped his pants and moved them and his boxers down, to get his cock out.

 

Lydia bucked her hips, pressing against Derek’s cock, smearing his pre-come onto her panties.

 

Derek’s eyes flashed and his nostrils flared.

 

Lydia kissed him. “You’ll get to come, don’t worry.” Lydia bit her lip and kept rutting against Derek.

 

He held onto her waist and panted softly.

 

He pushed back at one point, he wanted to be in her.

 

“I know, I know. Some other time.” Lydia pressed her forehead against Derek’s. Lydia mewled softly. “You can keep the panties.”

 

Derek’s eyebrows almost vanished.

 

“That way you won’t forget me.”

 

Derek groaned and gripped Lydia tighter, coming. “I would never forget you.”

 

Lydia chuckled. She slid the panties off and gave them to Derek. “Till next time.” She pecked Derek on the lips and got up to get more underwear, stashing the bra in her suitcase.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Stiles!” Lydia walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

“One second! I just got out of the shower.” His door was cracked open.

 

Lydia could see Stiles moving about and she waited. But then he passed by the door and Lydia saw a flash of pink. She couldn’t stop herself, she opened the door.

 

Stiles’ back was to her.

 

Lydia could see the pink panties that clung to his hips.

 

Stiles was bent over, about to pull his pants up.

 

“Where did you get them?”

 

Stiles wheeled around and tumbled into his bed, pants tangled in his legs. His cheeks were bright red. “W-what?”

 

“Where did you get them?” Lydia nodded at the panties.

 

Stiles licked his lips, gazing down at the fabric. “Um…there’s a store online that sells them to men. Your panties wouldn’t fit. I mean, not yours that you’re wearing, but women’s panties. They don’t-wouldn’t fit me.”

 

“Do you have just the one?” Lydia walked in and sat next to Stiles.

 

Stiles moved, to get his pants on.

 

Lydia held out a hand, to stop him. “I like them.”

 

Stiles blushed harder. “Thanks. Um, yeah, just these right now. I wasn’t sure if I would like them, or…” He shrugged.

 

“I think you need a softer color.”

 

Stiles blinked.

 

“They draw too much attention; a softer color would blend into your skin and wouldn’t stand out so much.”

 

Stiles looked down at his bed, playing with a hole in the comforter. “You sound like you want to take me shopping.”

 

“I do, yes. Let’s go.” Lydia got up.

 

Stiles got up too. “R-right now?” He pulled his pants up.

 

“Yes, I needed a new pair anyway.”

 

Stiles whimpered at the thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon they were at the mall, in Victoria’s Secret.

 

Lydia had picked out a white lace bra and panties set and went to try them on, dragging Stiles with her.

 

They had found a light pink in large and hoped they would fit Stiles.

 

They both undressed.

 

Stiles wiggled the panties up his legs as Lydia slid hers up her thighs. Stiles watched, then ducked his head as Lydia undid her bra. “I feel so weird doing this. Not trying the panties on I mean. What if I leave a pube or something? What if I rip them?”

 

Lydia shushed him, adjusting her bra. “Let me see.” Lydia turned Stiles to the mirror, hands pulling at the panties a little.

 

Stiles reached down to adjust himself. “There’s no room for my balls.”

 

“They seem fine other than that. You’ll need an extra-large.”

 

Stiles glanced at Lydia in the mirror. “You look amazing.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiled. She turned, to take off the set and get dressed.

 

Stiles took off the panties. “Should I try on the extra-large?”

 

“Yes. If they don’t fit then we’ll just go back to your place and order them online.” Lydia pulled her shirt on. She turned and fixed her hair in the mirror.

 

Stiles checked the panties, to make sure he hadn’t ruined them in some way.

 

They left the fitting room to get the extra-large.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They returned to the Stilinski home and Stiles was still blushing. He went to bury the panties in the wash as Lydia sat on his bed. When Stiles came back in, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Not that I don’t appreciate you taking me shopping, I still like the ones I bought.”

 

“I know, but now you have an extra pair.”

 

“In case the others rip?”

 

Lydia shrugged. “Something like that. And if you want more, feel free to ask about which colors look best on your skin.”

 

Stiles laughed a little. “Yeah, I-I’ll do that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They didn’t get to see each other for a week while school and hunts got in the way.

 

Lydia followed Stiles back to his house and their clothes were covered in monster gunk.

 

Without thinking about it, Stiles stripped down to take care of his dirty clothes and was left in his panties.

 

Lydia stripped down as well, then laughed when Stiles came back in, realizing they were both in their panties. “Now what?”

 

“Are you hungry? I can make a pizza if you want.”

 

“You’re just going to walk around the kitchen in your panties?”

 

“I’ve done it before.” A blush rose to Stiles’ cheeks.

 

“I don’t want you potentially hurting yourself. And I’m just tired.” Lydia lay back on Stiles’ bed. “If you’re hungry, I won’t stop you.”

 

“No, no. It’s ok. Food can wait. It’ll still be there when I get up.” Stiles laid down next to Lydia.

 

Lydia curled up against Stiles. “Set a timer on your phone then. I’ll have to fix my makeup when I get up too.”

 

Stiles’ phone was under him, where he had thrown in when walking in. He set an alarm and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite, come poke me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


	7. Asphyxiation (thiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets mad and chokes Theo during a hunt only for Theo to act weird about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin, tread carefully if this isn't your thing.

Liam growled and shoved Theo against a tree in the Preserve, eyes glowing yellow. God damn Theo ruining everything again, like always! Why did Theo have to be so annoying?

 

Liam went to punch and Theo raised a hand to defend himself.

 

Liam pressed Theo harder against the tree, hand on his shoulder sliding to Theo’s throat. Some bark cracked. Liam growled again, anger boiling through his veins and he squeezed, not hearing Theo’s choked gasp. Liam snarled, fangs poking his lips and he kept pressing, white hot anger nearly blinding him.

 

There was a roar from Peter and it snapped Liam out of his daze, he turned around.

 

Theo coughed and rubbed his throat, then shoved Liam. “You could have killed me! Are you stupid?”

 

Liam snapped his jaws.

 

Theo responded with his own yellow eyes. “We have to focus on that minatouar before it gores someone else.”

 

“I could if you didn’t try to get in my way.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled back from the tree. He went to push past Liam, to head in the direction of Peter when Liam noticed Theo’s straining jeans.

 

“Um…”

 

Theo glanced down and nudged Liam aside before running off.

 

Liam stared after Theo for a moment.

 

~~~~~~

 

Theo picked Liam up the next day after school and drove to talk with Deaton, Mason and Corey would meet them there.

 

Liam tried to pay attention, he really did. But he was distracted. He kept glancing at Theo, trying to work out what had turned him on last night. He almost missed a question from Deaton because he was staring at Theo.

 

Liam cleared his throat, turning back to Deaton. “Wh-what was that?”

 

Mason repeated what had been said.

 

Theo rolled his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Liam headed towards Theo’s car, Theo was going to drive Liam home, when Theo pushed Liam against the side. “Hey! Theo, what the-“

 

“You’re dying to ask me something, so what is it?”

 

“Can’t we just go so I can go home and do homework?”

 

“No, not when you’re seriously distracted by this burning question of yours.”

 

“Why are you always such an asshole?”

 

Theo sighed and took a step back. “That can’t be it, can it?”

 

“No.” Liam pushed Theo off, hesitated, then grabbed Theo and spun them around.

 

Theo gasped and Liam shoved a leg in between his thighs, wrapping a hand around Theo’s throat.

 

“I want to know why this turns you on.” Liam applied pressure, watching Theo’s eyes widen and he opened his mouth to take a breath before Liam squeezed.

 

Theo choked and yet didn’t fight back.

 

“Why aren’t you trying to push me away? Why do you like this?”

 

Theo’s eyes fluttered shut and he jerked a little.

 

Liam let up.

 

Theo gasped and his eyes shot open. He bucked his hips against Liam’s thigh.

 

“Why do you get turned on by me choking you?”

 

Theo sighed, barely out of breath. “Have you ever heard of what would happen to men when they were hung back in the day?”

 

Liam shook his head. “They would get hard as they were hung, just as they died.”

 

“But you’re not dying, I’m not putting that much pressure on your throat. You’d have to pass out first, right?”

 

“It’s…the feeling of potentially dying. You could if you wanted to. If you’re that angry. And-“

 

“You like it. Is it just a you thing or a chimera thing?”

 

Theo shrugged. “Maybe both. I’ve been near death for so long and the Doctors with their experiments that could go easily wrong…”

 

Liam nudged his leg higher, brushing Theo’s hard cock. “So what you’re saying is, you’re still a douche.”

 

Theo went to respond and Liam leaned in to kiss him.

 

Theo made a sound and Liam pulled back after a moment, breathing, just listening to Theo’s heartbeat.

 

“Come on, take me home.” Liam went to get in the passenger side.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They made it back to Liam’s house and Theo went to drive off, when Liam stopped him, leaning on the open driver’s side window. “Come inside.”

 

A wind blew, messing up Liam’s hair.

 

Theo looked ready to protest.

 

“Where are you staying? Here still?” Liam patted the car.

 

Theo scowled.

 

“It’s warm in my room and you can even eat my food, I don’t care.”

 

Theo shot Liam a glare, but got out and went with him to the door.

 

They walked in and up the dark stairs to Liam’s room.

 

Liam shut the door and pushed Theo against it.

 

“Liam-“

 

Liam kissed Theo and wrapped a hand around his throat.

 

Theo relaxed and grinned as Liam pulled back just far enough to talk, to brush their lips against each other’s.

 

“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that?”

 

Theo chuckled, till Liam squeezed harder.

 

“I think I like this way of shutting you up.” Liam reached to press the palm of his hand against Theo’s straining cock.

 

Theo hissed and attempted to squirm.

 

“Now that I know you don’t mind this, let’s see how far we can push it.”

 

Theo’s eyes gleamed and he shuddered as Liam squeezed just a little bit more. “Don’t…hold…back on me…now.” Theo’s voice was raspy as he tried to bring air into his screaming lungs.

 

Liam tightened more and pressed a thumb against Theo’s Adam’s apple.

 

Theo was starting to feel light headed, but he just stared into Liam’s eyes. Theo didn’t fight or struggle, despite his protesting body.

 

Then just as he was about to slip into darkness, eyes glowing yellow, Liam pulled his hand back. Air rushed into Theo’s lungs and he gasped, trying to make sure he was still standing.

 

Liam had a hold of him and let him sit on the floor.

 

Theo ran a hand through his hair. “So you got it out of your system-“

 

“I think you did, actually.” Liam touched the wet spot at the front of Theo’s jeans, where he had come.

 

Theo hissed, pressing against the wall, skin sensitive.

 

“I think, next time maybe we should…have sex.”

 

Theo’s eyes flicked to Liam.

 

“Only if you want to.” There was the old Liam, but Theo liked the darkness that let Liam choke him.

 

“I’ll think about it, first I want to get cleaned up and raid your fridge.” Theo stood.

 

Liam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to give me ideas, hit me up on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


	8. Handjobs (sciles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles spend some time together before Stiles leaves for DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this has been done to death already but oh well.

The last day of summer, well the last day of summer before Stiles would head to DC and Scott had packing to do on his end. He also had to talk to Liam, they would need someone to look to while Scott was gone and that was going to be Derek.

 

They’d be fine.

 

Stiles got up on Roscoe’s hood, next to Scott.

 

The sun was setting and the stars were faintly coming out. They leaned back to stare at the blazing sky.

 

“We couldn’t have waited for it to be dark to do this?” Stiles pulled at his shirt, sweating.

 

The hood was hot, Scott hadn’t felt it. “When it’s finally dark you’ll be on a plane heading to DC. This was the only time.”

 

“Maybe but I’m going to have to change. I’m not getting on a plane like this.” Stiles went to get off the hood. He opened the driver’s door and leaned in to get a spare shirt. He always had one in back, just in case.

 

Scott turned, watching Stiles, eyes sliding to Stiles’ ass.

 

Stiles turned. “Are you sure you didn’t just ask me out here with you so you could take advantage of me?”

 

“What?”

 

Stiles looked serious.

 

“No, of course not! Stiles why would you-?”

 

Stiles pulled his shirt off and dabbed deodorant to his armpits. “It’s pretty devious of you Scotty, knowing I’d sweat through this shirt, it’s almost like you did it on purpose.” Stiles played with his shirt and grinned at Scott.

 

Scott slid off the hood. “No, you know me. Subtly isn’t my thing.”

 

“No it isn’t.”

 

Scott lightly punched Stiles in the shoulder. “You were supposed to disagree.”

 

Stiles rubbed his shoulder. “And lie? Because that would have gone over well.” Stiles put the deodorant back. He turned back to Scott. “Did you lure me out here just to get me to take my shirt off?”

 

“Why would I do that? I’ve seen you do it hundreds of times before.”

 

“Because it’s different this time, it’s special. The last time I’ll look this good. Next time you see me for Christmas break I’ll be much rounder.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be fine.” He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips.

 

“What about you? Are going to be able to handle losing me?”

 

“We have Skype dude, we can still talk.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re going to miss out on this.” Stiles slid an arm around Scott’s waist.

 

“Then we just have to make it last.” Scott pulled Stiles closer, kissing him deeper.

 

Stiles reached to unzip Scott’s pants. He reached in for Scott’s cock, but Scott grabbed Stiles’ wrist.

 

Scott pulled back from the kiss. “Wait, wait. Why do you want to rush this?”

 

“We don’t exactly have a lot of time on our hands Scotty.”

 

Scott pushed Stiles against the side of the Jeep. “Yes we do. It’s fine. You won’t miss your flight, I promise.” Scott kissed Stiles again, despite him trying to argue.

 

Scott rolled his hips against Stiles.

 

“Are you trying to cut me off with sex?”

 

“I don’t know, is it working?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

Scott leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles’ throat, feeling his pulse jump.

 

“C-come on Scott. I’m going to burn like this.”

 

Scott pulled back. “Alright, we can get in the Jeep. But we’re not leaving.” Scott rounded the other side of the Jeep and got in.

 

Stiles turned, ready to ask something when Scott pulled him close for another kiss.

 

Scott took his time kissing Stiles.

 

Stiles kept glancing at the dashboard clock.

 

Scott pulled back with a sigh. “Stiles, I’m trying to show you that you won’t be late, but you reek of worry.”

 

“Well that’s because I am. You’ve become punctual the last two years, but…” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“We’re not going to have sex, even I know that would take too long.”

 

“Then what-? What are we doing-?”

 

Scott laughed. “I’m going to get you off, stop worrying.  Trust me.”

 

Stiles sighed.

 

Scott leaned closer and thumbed Stiles’ nipples.

 

Stiles whined.

 

“We could be more comfortable in the back...”

 

Stiles shook his head. “You said no sex.”

 

Scott turned to face Stiles and kneaded his cock while still pressing on his nipples.

 

Scott gently stroked Stiles till he was straining in his jeans. Scott’s cock twitched. “Are you sure you’re comfortable?”

 

Stiles nodded, flushed from his cheeks and down his chest.

 

Scott continued till Stiles pulled back, panting. He fumbled with undoing his pants and getting his cock out, he was so worked up. Scott licked his hand and stroked Stiles again.

 

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. “Yeah, just like that Scott."

 

Scott smiled. He continued till Stiles wiggled. Scott used both hands till Stiles gasped and came.

 

Stiles came all over Scott’s hands and he licked it up, eyes glowing red.

 

Stiles sighed and took a moment to come down.

 

Scott reached in and stroked himself.

 

After a few moments Stiles leaned forward and his hand joined Scott’s. “Let me help.”

 

Scott groaned. “I’m going to miss you so much man.”

 

“I can’t promise I won’t fuck myself with a toy when you call and imagine it’s you.”

 

Which Scott knew meant Stiles felt the same way. Scott moaned. “I think you should do that. And we’ll have Christmas break to look forward to.”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles’ face got serious. He kept stroking Scott till he bucked his hips and came.

 

Scott wiped his hand on his pants.

 

Stiles tentatively licked Scott’s come off his hand. “Do you think I’ll find supernatural murders in DC?”

 

Scott shrugged. “My dad could help you with that.”

 

Stiles groaned. “I don’t want to work with your dad, he sucks.”

 

“Yeah but he’s taken the news of me being a werewolf pretty well.”

 

“I still can’t believe you told him.”

 

“I thought he should know before you said something and he thought you were crazy.”

 

They sat there for a moment. “I think that helped him understand some things. Like everything finally made sense: this town, why your dad had a low rate on solving cases, why mom and I shut him out again.”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles tucked himself away and dabbed more deodorant on. He pulled his clean shirt on.

 

Scott tucked himself away as well.

 

Stiles turned the Jeep on.

 

The sky was a dark purple, the sun had almost set completely.

 

“See, I told you.” Scott pecked a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

 

Stiles backed up and drove home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship so many things, come talk to me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


	9. Sensory Deprivation (thiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo tries to teach Liam to use his other senses in a fight but then Liam turns the tables on Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really sure what to do with them and this prompt but this happened.

Liam tried to keep calm as Theo tied the blindfold over his eyes. “Tell me why we’re doing this again?”

 

Theo tolled his eyes. “If you want to be like Scott, you have to know what he knows. That includes fighting bind.”

 

“But you don’t know what Deucalion did.”

 

“I don’t have to.” Theo backed up. “Come get me.”

 

Liam turned, hands outstretched.

 

Theo shoved him.

 

Liam snarled.

 

“Come on!”

 

Liam kept walking, heard a footstep and turned.

 

Theo punched him. “You’re not concentrating Liam!”

 

“Yes I am!”

 

“Not in the right way, it’s not just your ears you need to use.”

 

“Well what else should I do when I can’t see?”

 

“You can see, you’re just using the wrong eyes.”

 

Liam paused and let his eyes glow. He saw Theo duck around a corner in the sewers and followed.

 

Theo grinned. “You’re’ learning.” He pounded on the pipes.

 

Liam flinched, but advanced on Theo.

 

Theo wasn’t as fast or as skilled as Deucalion and Liam pinned the chimera to the floor.  “Ok you’re a faster learner than I thought.”

 

Liam smiled. “So I got you, what do I win?”

 

“Self confidence that you can beat an easy opponent by sneaking up on them.”

 

Liam frowned, Theo wasn’t taking this seriously. “Well then you try.” Liam put a hand over Theo’s eyes.

 

“I have to get up first.”

 

“No you don’t,” Liam whispered.

 

Theo huffed. He went to push Liam’s hand away.

 

Liam grabbed Theo’s hand. “Try and stop me.” Liam leaned down and kissed Theo.

 

Theo gasped.

 

Liam pulled back and Theo chased his lips, frowning.

 

Liam quickly leaned in to nibble at Theo’s throat.

 

“This isn’t fair when I can’t fight back.”

 

“Do you want to fight me?” Theo’s claws popped and he rolled them over. He took Liam’s blindfold off and got up with a huff.

 

Liam’s eyes flicked to Theo’s pants, which were straining a little.

 

“Let’s go, it stinks down here.”

 

Liam got up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later, at Liam’s house, Theo curled up on the sleeping bag on the floor. He had reluctantly agreed to stay with Liam because it was better than sleeping in his car again.

 

Liam got up and Theo thought nothing of it, till something pressed over his eyes.

 

“Liam, what-?”

 

Liam pressed up against Theo’s back. “You like this, I saw earlier how it made you hard. I heard you jerk off in the shower.”

 

Theo scowled. “So?”

 

Liam sighed. “So let me do this, stop trying to fight.” Liam ran a hand over Theo’s cock in his sleep pants, which were a pair he had borrowed from Liam and were a little tight.

 

Theo lay still and Liam let his other hand travel to Theo’s bare nipples.

 

He rolled the buds and Theo squirmed. “You’re doing it wrong.”

 

“Shut up, I can gag you too. And I’m doing I right.” He squeezed Theo’s cock. “I can feel you getting hard.” Liam pressed a kiss to Theos’ neck, peppering them down his shoulder. “You can touch me too.”

 

Theo reached back and yanked Liam closer by his hips. “Rut against me.”

 

Liam rocked his hips, pressing against Theo’s ass.

 

Liam got distracted, thinking about his cock sliding in and out of between Theo’s cheeks.

 

Theo lightly bit Liam’s arm. “Do something.”

 

“Ow, ok.” He massaged Theo’s cock and pressed more kisses to his shoulder.

 

Theo turned his head and Liam kissed him on the lips.

 

They hummed and Theo rocked his hips, cock straining against the soft cotton.

 

Liam pulled back. “Stay right here.” Liam got up and Theo listened, heard Liam open his nightstand drawer. Liam came back and opened a bottle.

 

“Lube?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Theo reached down to push his sleep pants off. “Better?”

 

Liam swallowed hard, staring at Theo’s bare ass. “Y-yeah.”

 

“You can touch my cock, I know you want to.”

 

Liam sighed. “Can you never _ask_ for what you want?”

 

“I tried, you saw what happened.”

 

“So you’re making up for it by letting me do this?”

 

“You want me Liam, I can see it.”

 

“You can’t see, not right now. And you’re just going to lie back and take it?”

 

“Seriously? Do you think I would let just anyone fuck me?”

 

“No.” Liam smiled, Theo cared about him. Theo wanted this too. Liam squirted the lube into his hand.

 

“Open me up first.”

 

“What?”

 

“I doubt you know how this works. Use the lube and put your fingers in me.”

 

“OH.” Liam let go of Theo and spread the lube into his other hand. He went to press his fingers in when Theo grabbed his arm.

 

“One at a time, slowly.”

 

“Why didn’t’ you tell me that before?”

 

“Because I can’t see what you’re doing.”

 

Liam pressed a finger in, inching it in.

 

Theo grunted. “Need more lube.”

 

Liam squirted it into Theo’s ass crack. Liam watched his finger vanish into Theo. His cock throbbed.

 

Liam added another finger and gasped as Theo took a third. Liam drew them in and out, fucking Theo with them.

 

Theo groaned. “Now jerk me off.”

 

“Do it yourself.”

 

Theo grabbed himself and pumped.

 

Liam was entranced by how easy Theo took his fingers.

 

“So are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

Liam blinked and shuffled out of his sleep pants. He used some extra lube and eased the head of his cock in. He groaned at the hotness of Theo’s body.

 

Theo gripped the sleeping bag.

 

Liam wanted to hear Theo and thrust in, bottoming out with a groan.

 

Theo groaned too.

 

Liam thrust in and out quickly, wanting to hear Theo make more sounds. Liam watched his cock slide in and out of Theo’s hole.

 

Theo grunted. “Yeah, that’s it.”

 

Liam panted softly and it was too soon when he came.

 

Theo shuddered.

 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t-“

 

“It’s fine. Can I take this off?”

 

“Yeah.” Liam pulled out, watching his come drip out.

 

Theo pulled the blindfold off and turned, getting up to go shower. “Next time when you come I want to see it.”

 

Liam smiled, there was going to be a next time. He didn’t think it would amount to anything, but he would take what Theo gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr (I don't know how to link) I'm shipperfiendobssesser


	10. Pegging (Lydia/Derek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wants to try out a toy on Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first completed pegging fic, huh thought I would have had more of them by now.  
> the dildo Lydia uses can be seen here: https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/feeldoe/ (nsfw) sorry if the art style is not to everyone's tastes but I thought it would be better than having a link to just the toy with no explanation.

Lydia laid on her bed with Derek. “I think we should try something.”

 

“Like what?” Derek moved back, no longer spooning Lydia.

 

Lydia ran a hand down Derek’s arm. “I want to fuck you.”

 

Derek sat up slowly.

 

Lydia turned to him. “I have a strap-on and a harness. I also have a strap-in if you want to call it that. A strap-on without a harness that slides into me.”

 

Derek blushed. “I think the harness would be intimidating.”

 

Lydia patted Derek’s arm and sat up. She got up to get the lube.

 

She opened a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a dildo. She set that aside and bounced back on the bed with the lube.

 

Lydia undressed, taking off her dress and underwear.

 

Derek sat up fully to take off his shirt and then his pants. He slid his boxers off and laid back down, kicking the covers back.

 

Lydia turned and kissed Derek. She opened the lube and spread it on her fingers. She pulled Derek’s legs up and pressed the lube against his entrance.

 

Derek jerked.

 

“It’s alright, just relax.” Lydia teased his entrance with the lube before pushing the tip of her finger in.

 

Derek grunted.

 

Lydia moved her finger in a circle. Then she pushed it in farther.

 

Derek’s body pulled her finger in.

 

“Good, you’re doing so good.” Lydia eased her finger out and back in, slowly fucking him with it.

 

“It feels…”

 

“Strange? I can stop.”

 

Derek shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Keep going.”

 

“Think you can handle another finger?”

 

“Yes.” Derek’s eyes sparkled, he could do this.

 

Lydia watched his face and pulled her finger out, adding another. She slowly pushed them in.

 

Derek groaned.

 

Lydia moved forward to kiss him. “Do you like it? Like feeling full?”

 

Derek blushed and nodded.

 

“Wait till you feel my cock, you’ll be filled right up.”

 

Derek gasped, clenching around Lydia’s fingers.

 

She fucked him a little faster this time, twisting her fingers.

 

Derek pushed back on her fingers.

 

Lydia smiled. “Think you can take another finger?”

 

Derek wiggled, getting hard.

 

“I think you can,” Lydia whispered. She pushed in a third finger, squirting more lube on it first. She grinned as it slid in. “Good, you’re amazing.”

 

Derek glanced up at Lydia, too busy watching her hand. From the look on Derek’s face Lydia was sure if he had a tail, he would wag it.

 

She took some time fucking Derek with her fingers, listening to him pant and moan. Then she slid them out and got up to get the dildo.

 

She coated both ends with lube. She slid one end into herself with a slight push and a grunt. “There, almost looks real, doesn’t it?”

 

Derek tilted his head. “Maybe.”

 

Lydia came back over. “Do you want to touch it?”

 

Derek reached out and ran a hand down the length. “Feels more real than it looks.”

 

Lydia humphed. “You can say that again.” She knelt and teased the head to Derek’s entrance. “Ready?”

 

Derek hesitated, then shook his head. “Give me a second.”

 

“Ok.” Lydia pressed a kiss to his hand, then up his arm. “Take all the time you need.”

 

After a moment Derek nodded. “Ok, you can do it.”

 

Lydia pushed the head in and Derek moaned.

 

Once it passed his tight ring of muscle Lydia waited, letting him feel it. Then she slowly inched in.

 

They both groaned.

 

Derek gasped as he felt Lydia bottom out, her hips pressed against him.

 

She reached to play with his nipples. Lydia rolled her hips, making Derek grip the sheets with a groan. Lydia pulled back to set an even pace.

 

They panted and moaned.

 

Lydia leaned to press kisses to Derek’s face and soon they were covered in sweat. “Think you'll be ok it if I do it harder?”

 

Derek nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Lydia grunted and sped up her thrusts, hitting Derek’s prostate.

 

Derek’s cock spat out pre-come.

 

“You can touch yourself.”

 

Derek wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked.

 

Lydia puffed and moaned, biting her lip. “You’re so good for doing this, you didn’t have to.”

 

“Did you think I would find it strange?”

 

“A little.” Lydia paused and pushed her hair out of her face.

 

“I always wondered what it would be like, just…”

 

Lydia laughed. “Well, I’m glad to have satisfied your curiosity then.” She went back to thrusting.

 

Eventually Derek grunted. “Lydia, I’m…going to-“

 

“Go on.”

 

Derek clenched and came, spurting onto his stomach.

 

Lydia gave a few more thrusts, Derek shuddered at the over stimulation.

 

Then she paused.

 

Derek’s brows knit together in confusion.

 

“Touch me.”

 

Derek took hold of her breasts and teased the nipples.

 

She whined and squired, bucking her hips a little. Then she came with a groan and collapsed on top of Derek.

 

He wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Next time do you want to try my other cock?”

 

Derek nuzzled her. “I don’t know, kind of already attached to this one.”

 

Lydia laughed. “When my legs don’t feel like jelly I’ll clean us up.”

 

Derek kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to link, but I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr if you want to talk.


	11. collaring (stetopher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on his knees for Chris, Stiles finds out he's not the only one who enjoys this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me I'm wrong and Peter wouldn't love being on his knees for Chris.

“You’re not joking.” Stiles stared at Peter and Chris.

 

Peter shook his head. “Why would I joke about this?”

 

“To mess with me.”

 

Peter shook his head again. “Sweetheart, I wouldn’t tear you down like that.”

 

Stiles blushed. “It’s just…I never thought…”

 

“That I would want to be collared?”

 

“Yeah, seemed kind of-I don’t know insulting?”

 

“If it were anyone other than Chris, yes.”

 

“Still never thought you’d be into submitting either.”

 

“Again, only with Chris. He’s the rare exception.” Peter half turned to Chris. “Would you like me to do the honors, or Chris?”

 

Stiles knelt and stared at the floor of Peter’s living room. The carpet was blue grey, but you could barely see it with the ornate furniture around. Stiles swore every time he sat on the couch it would break. “Um…Chris, please. Otherwise it feels like I’m the second in rank.”

 

“Understandable, we’re equals in this.”

 

Chris took the black leather collar from where it lay on the wooden arm chair and stood behind Stiles. Chris thumbed Stiles’ pulse and pulled the collar on.

 

Stiles shivered and bit his lip as it latched closed.

 

“There, now Peter it’s your turn.”

 

Peter sank to his knees beside Stiles and clasped his hands behind his back.

 

Chris took the red leather collar from the arm chair and rounded behind Peter. Chris pressed at the back of Peter’s neck and the wolf whined. Chris slipped the collar around Peter’s throat.

 

He tilted his head back and rumbled a pleased sound as the collar closed.

 

“You’re both stunning.”

 

Peter smiled. “Always am.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “Now…” He rounded to stand before the two, running his hands over them as he did so, watching them lean into the touch. “I know you both like sucking my cock, but obviously you can’t do it at the same time. So one of you will suck my cock while the other gets to suck off the other sub.”

 

Peter hummed. “I’ve always wanted to taste you darling.”

 

“Stiles, are you ok with that?”

 

Stiles nodded.

 

Chris took his cock out, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down.

 

Stiles wiggled out of his pants, blushing because he hadn’t worn underwear.

 

Stiles went to lick at Chris’s cock when Peter grabbed him.

 

“One moment sweetheart, not yet.” He pushed Stiles’ thighs open. “Stay like that.” Peter lay on his back and slid under Stiles. “There, now you can get Chris off.”

 

Stiles took Chris into his mouth and squeaked as Peter’s hot mouth surrounded his cock.

 

Peter grabbed Stiles’ thighs and leaned up, taking all of Stiles into his mouth.

 

Stiles shuddered.

 

Stiles took Chris to the root, choking a little, but it earned him a groan and then he slid back to lick and suck at the head.

 

Peter started to bob and Stiles moaned.

 

Soon Stiles started to bob as well and Chris moaned along with him.

 

“Fuck, you’re both so beautiful like this.”

 

Stiles smiled and Peter rumbled again.

 

It didn’t take long before Stiles was shaking, on the edge from double the pleasure. He came, groaning around Chris’s cock.

 

Peter chuckled and swallowed, pulling off.

 

Peter sat up and waited.

 

Chris ran a hand into Stiles’ hair and rolled his hips. “I was thinking, later you two could get comfortable with each other, you haven't exactly done this together at the same time. Would you be interested in fucking each other?”

 

Peter hummed. “I would love to be inside him. But that’s if he wants to.”

 

“He could always fuck you.”

 

Peter pouted. “But that’s your job.”

 

Chris chuckled. “Can’t stand the thought of someone else inside you?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“I bet he could make you howl.” Chris winked and Peter scowled.

 

“I’d like to see him try.”

 

“All I’d have to do is tie you down and get you to present your ass…” Chris groaned and pulled Stiles to the base of his cock. “S-shit, let me fuck your mouth Stiles.”

 

Stiles sat still and let Chris do what he wanted.

 

Chris moaned and came within a few moments. He pulled back and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What do you think Stiles? Want to fuck Peter?”

 

Stiles turned.

 

Peter grabbed him and kissed him.

 

Stiles could taste his own come in Peter’s mouth and blushed a little.

 

When Peter pulled back Stiles seemed a little dazed. He blinked. “What will you do?” He gazed up at Chris.

 

“Watch. This is just for the two of you.”

 

Peter ran a hand up Stiles’ cheek, pressing his thumb into his mouth.

 

“If he wants to fuck me, he can. But then I’ll fuck him.”

 

Chris smiled. “Perfect. Now I think you two should be naked for that.” Chris watched them undress and they followed him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think I've missed a tag this far in, please tell me.


	12. Smiling/Laughter (Lydia/Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek turns into his wolf form so Lydia can pet him. When she finds a certain spot he decides it's time to pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dogs and I laugh when they lick my face. I'm sorry Derek.  
> Will I ever write him and Lydia not in her bed together? The answer is no.

Lydia yawned and stretched, snuggling up closer to Derek.

 

Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Lydia smiled when Derek rumbled out a pleased sound.

 

“Are you wagging your tail?”

 

“Maybe. I can show you, if you want.”

 

“You don’t-“

 

Derek shifted into his wolf form and laid down on the bed, staring at Lydia, tail wagging slowly.

 

“Can I pet you?” Lydia sat up, reaching a hand out.

 

Derek’s ears went back.

 

Lydia paused. “I’m just going to touch your ears.” She ran one of Derek’s ears through her hand, then patted him on the head.

 

Derek grumbled but placed his head on his paws.

 

Lydia kept petting him, gliding a hand down his back.

 

Derek’s tail thumped and he tilted his head.

 

Lydia grinned. She scratched behind Derek’s ear and his leg kicked out.

 

She kept going and he panted, like he was laughing, tongue rolling out. “You really like this.” Lydia giggled. She sat up, to get him with both hands and Derek pounced.

 

Lydia yelped as Derek held her down and licked her face. “Derek!” Lydia giggled, trying to keep his hot tongue away from her.

 

Derek’s eyes twinkled and he panted, flattening himself over Lydia. He changed back, naked, and laughed.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lydia sat up, pulled a mirror from her nightstand.

 

“You were tickling me, I thought it was only fair to retaliate.”

 

“At least you didn’t smear my makeup. It’s water resistant.”

 

“That means I have to try harder next time.”

 

Lydia turned, pouting. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Derek chuckled and kissed her cheek. He nuzzled her and sniffed lightly. “You make me happy.”

 

Lydia grinned. “Good. I’m glad to do so.”

 

Derek rumbled and grinned, teeth bright.

 

Lydia smiled back, leaning into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I still don't know how to link)


	13. Boot Worship (petopher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter licks Chris's boots and it leads to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured these two would handle this kink, never written it before but have it anyway.

“You’re sure about this?” Chris sat in his chair in his study and laced a new pair of boots.

 

“Why would you have any reason to think this isn’t a good idea?” Peter circled Chris and knelt, waiting.

 

“Because you’re you and this is degrading.”

 

Peter snorted. “I don’t feel degraded, just want to show you how much I enjoy submitting to you.”

 

Peter took hold of Chris’s left boot and licked up the side of it. He sucked on the toe for a few moments, then licked up the other side of the boot.

 

Peter hummed and put Chris’s foot down.

 

Peter picked up Chris’s right foot and repeated the same treatment to that boot that he had given the first.

 

Peter took his mouth away, but pressed his nose to the boot, sniffing deeply. He flicked his eyes to Chris’s face, who was watching intently.

 

Peter went back to what he was doing, pressing his cheek to the boot, almost like he was nuzzling.

 

Then he sniffed and rubbed against the other foot.

 

Then he slid his hands up Chris’s thighs before coming to rest eye level with Chris’s cock. “There, that wasn’t so strange, now was it?”

 

Chris ran a hand into Peter’s hair. “I’m still not sure why you like it but I would never deny you anything.”

 

Peter grinned. “I know.”

 

“Since you’re there…” Chris moved his hand to cup the back of Peter’s head, guiding him forward.

 

Peter pulled to a stop, a breath away from Chris.

 

Peter opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and let Chris press his face into the denim. Peter rumbled out a pleased sound.

 

Peter licked at Chris’s cock, listening to Chris groan softly.

 

It was a force of habit from when they were younger, Chris had taught himself to make almost no noises during sex for fear of someone hearing: i.e. Kate or Gerard.

 

Peter got Chris nice and hard before moving to unzip Chris’s pants with his teeth.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Peter pulled back with a smirk. “Not yet dear.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “I thought the whole point of you sucking my cock was it got you to shut up.”

 

Peter’s eyes sparked even if he knew Chris wasn’t being serious. “You’re lucky I love you, a lesser man would have been dickless.”

 

In the time Peter had talked, Chris had shoved his jeans down and gotten his cock out of his boxers. He held it out for Peter. “Yes, but I’m the only one you’ll ever submit to. I know your limits and you like being bossed around.” Chris pulled Peter down onto his cock with a moan.

 

Peter swallowed around the flesh and hummed.

 

Chris closed his eyes with a deep groan. He let up the pressure on the back of Peter’s head. “Go on baby, do your job.”

 

Peter looked up at Chris from under his lashes and sucked on Chris’s cock, bobbing up and down, tongue poking at Chris’s slit.

 

Chris’s hand hadn’t left Peter’s hair and it tightened as Peter continued.

 

Eventually Chris gasped out, “C-close.”

 

Peter hummed, pulling back to the head.

 

“You want to swallow my come?”

 

Peter gave a short nod.

 

Chris wrapped a hand around his spit slick cock and stroked a few times before coming with a shuddering groan.

 

Peter swallowed Chris’s come and sat back, making sure not to miss a drop by licking his lips.

 

Chris ran his hand through Peter’s hair and tugged a little, making Peter expose his neck. “I’m going to get up and go to the bedroom, to nap, you’re free to do what you like.” Chris got up and left.

 

He paused in the doorway of the bedroom as Peter followed him.

 

Chris said nothing and took off his boots, climbing onto the bed.

 

Peter followed and pressed up against Chris.

 

Chris felt Peter nuzzle his neck before they closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser (I don't know how to link I'm sorry)


End file.
